More Than Meets the Eye
by LeytonAlwayss
Summary: Post 5x17. Inspired by the disappointingly misleading promo of Leyton falling into bed together. Story tends to explain itself. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

"Come on boozy, lets get you out of here," Peyton mumbles as she supports the weight of her very drunk and very broody ex and leads him out of TRIC. Things had been off with him since Lindsey had left him at the alter but she'd never seen him quite this bad. How strange it was for her to be supporting and helping him now, when she knew very well that it wasn't her that he was drowning his sorrows over. She'd made a point of being the bigger person in the Lindsey-leaves-Lucas-because-of-Peyton situation, so this was just her way of holding to the "I'm letting you go to be happy" bargain. That doesn't mean it made it any easier for her to watch him grieve over someone else, esepecially the someone else that he got with right after they broke up. Actually, right after he decided that "someday" meant "no"and left, taking her heart with him. These were all the thoughts running through Peyton's mind as she cafeully put him in her passenger seat and drove him home.

When they reached his house, she maneuvered him out of the car and to the front door where she had to fish around in his pockets until she found his keys. Skillyfully, she dragged him to his bedroom, opened to the door and turned on the light. She couldn't help her breath from catching in her throat at the sight of a room she'd spent countless hours of her teenage life within, a room that she'd barely seen since she'd returned to Tree Hill a few months ago. She tried walking him to the bed when suddenly his weight became to much for her and she tripped, half pushing him onto the bed with her landing sprawled on top of him. She began unbuttoning his shirt and couldn't prevent the memories of how many times she'd done this before, in this very spot all those years ago. Although in her memories, his hands were working just as furiously as hers were. Stop. She couldn't be thinking about this now. Lucas was in love with Lindsey. Lindsey. He'd made that quite clear. She was just being a good friend...

"Peyton," Lucas mumled in his drunken state and cupped her face in his hand.

"Shhh Luke, you're drunk," she said, quickly bringing his hand away from her face. She couldn't have any more distractions. Not when she was this close to him. Practically on top of him. A position they'd been in many times before, minus all of the clothes they were both currently wearing. God was this going to be difficult for her.

"But you're so pretty...," he slurred as he tried to grab her face again and pull her down to him. She quickly swatted away his efforts, leaving him momentarily hurt until he went back into his dreamy drunk state. She continued to remove his shirt and then moved on to his pants. Oyy. He continued to reach for her; her hair, her face, her arms. Each time she shook him off. It was hard enough being this close to him. She couldn't let herself get caught up in his meaningless drunkenness. Her next move was going to be tricky, getting him further into bed and under the covers. Still straddling him, looping her elbows under his armpits to try to wiggle him up the bed to his pillows where she could then pull the blanket around him.

"Mmmmmm," Lucas hummed as his hands found her thighs from beneath her dress that had been exposed in their current position. He began sliding them up and down her legs, catching her off guard, causing her to scoff once again.

"Easy there, nice hands," she said, taking each of his in one of her own and removing them from their workings.

"Nice legs," he said with more clarity that anything he'd uttered in the last few minutes. For the first time she actually looked down, straight into his eyes and saw the seriousness in which he'd meant those last two words. It melted her. The way it always used to, from their first exchange to all the times they'd mocked themselves, using the words again. She hadn't even meant to say what she had, it just fit the action. Then again, that's what had happened that first time too. Eyes locked. Blue met green and the rest should have been history. Yet here they were again, so close yet with so much between them. In this moment, she couldn't help but let all of her bottled up feelind flow back to her, blurring the lines between her head and her heart.

His hands slowly made their way further up her thighs to her hips, her arms, her shoulders, and finally again her face. She didn't stop him, couldn't get herself to let go of his gaze since they'd locked just moments ago. He pulled her face down to his, where they continued to stare at each other for seconds that felt like minutes, hours. She forgot he was drunk. Forgot he'd broken her heart, only to get his own hurt by someone else. She could feel his hot breath on her face and wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them, to brush lips against his and wrestle his velvety tongue with her own. But something again broke within her and she forced herself to look away. It couldn't happen like this. No, she wouldn't let herself fall into him again. She pushed herself off of him, climbed off the bed and readjusted her dress. She then turned back to look at him just as his look of confusion in her leaving turned into one characteristic of the calm of sleep.

She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Luke, I never wanted this for you," she whispered. For us, she added to herself. She leaned down and kissed his temple and turned to leave. Just not quickly enough. From her touch, his eyes had reopened, and he grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to walk away.

"Don't go, Peyton. Please...please," he almost pleaded. God, how could she deny those baby blues? But how could she stay? Then again, nothing had to happen. At least that's what she told herself, although she knew in her subconscious getting back into bed with him would lead to something.

"Why Luke? Why now," she inquired.

"Because, I need you," he stated simply, his clouded blue eyes telling every sad story there ever was. Who did she think she was kidding, trying to reason with a clearly drunk man? Who knew if his directives were meant to address her, or rather she was in his vicinity when he needed someone the most. Likely a combination of both. Either way, she took his begging as a pseudo apology for all the shit he'd put her through recently. Through wishful thinking and interpretation, his sudden need for her felt just as good to her as any apology. It broke down her walls, the way that he'd always been able to.

She took a deep breath and tried not to think. Once again, her head and her heart were at war, and as usual with battles concerning one Lucas Scott, her heart was winning. She took a step closer to the bed and he wrapped his other hand around her arm, and slowly pulled her back to bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and turned herself around so that she was spooning with him. He held her with one arm and she lay there beside him for what seemed like an eternity. It was just nice to be near him again, to be the one thing he seemed to need at that moment. She thought he'd fallen asleep, hearing his breath becoming much more relaxed, and decided to stay a little longer, partially for selfish reasons of wanting to be in his arms again. Yet, she wanted to make sure she didn't fall asleep. She wanted to be gone before he woke up. Maybe he wouldn't remember any of it. And she'd be okay with that. He wasn't hers anymore and she didn't need any more awkwardness between them of him feeling sorry for making her stay. He didn't want him to feel yet another regret regarding her. It just hurt too much.

Peyton was about ready to start to move to leave when she felt it. His hot breath on her neck, becoming more ragged and more ragged. Before she could think to move, his lips were on her, tracing up the back of her neck to the spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy. The arm the was around her held her closer until there was no space between them, intimately close. She turned over to face him, which caused them to mold ever closer into each other, a feat she didn't think possible. She felt all of him now. Placing a hand on his chest, she placed some space between them. "Luke, what are you doing?"

"I need you, Peyton," he repeated and without hesitation pressed his lips against hers fervently and with obvious built up passion. It was a kiss that caused heat to flow all over her body and cause her to tingle in all the places that only he could ignite. Any chance of thinking clearly was slowly dwindling. If she wanted to protect herself, she'd have to work fast and break away. Like a band-aid. But is that what she wanted. World war 4 million began. Her body seemed to want him more than she could ever imagine and her heart swelled from his sudden attention toward her. Even her brain started to trick itself into thinking that she could get away with this. That maybe he wouldn't even remember in the morning. That thought almost hurt as him not wanting her at all; that he was so drunk that he'd have anyone or that she was that forgettable. She quickly forced those thoughts out her head. His kiss was growing deeper and she felt his tongue beggin for entry into her mouth, and his hands slowly pushing up the material of her dress to get better access to her legs, the back and stomach. She followed his lead, letting him remove her dress, helping him lift it over her head, giving him more access to her body. All at once she realized she'd given in to him. What's one night of pleasure out of the hundreds of miserable ones she'd had lately, even if it was only by taking advantage of Lucas' drunken pursuits of her. If this was the last time they could ever be together like this, she might as well just get it out of her system, feel everything he makes her feel.

They continued to kiss, reacquainting with each other's bodies and all the places that made them each shiver with pleasure or cry out for more. Soon the rest of their clothes were gone, and they became one for the first time in over 3 years, quickly able to fall back to their old patterns, not having forgotten how it was for them to be together. It was lust filled, fiery and passionate, without a hint of awkwardness. They knew each other too well. When it was over, they lay there beside each other, quietly. They were still entwined, her leg over his, his hand splayed across her stomach, drawling lazy circles with his pointer finger. No excessive cuddling, yet still no awkwardness. Just the calm after the storm, content still being next to each other. Too tired to move, she broke the second promise she'd made to herself tonight and forgot to escape before the morning confusion hit. Which it did. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton woke to the mid-morning light shining on her face through the window. It took her a minute to reorient herself as to where she was and what had happened the previous night. She felt Lukes arm still wrapped around her waist, holding her in his sleep, and their legs tangled together at the end of the bed. "Shit," she thinks to herself as she moves to pull herself out of bed, only to feel the sleepy Lucas' arm pull tighter around her.

"Luke, stop," she says brusquely as she grabs his wrist and pulls his arm off of her and sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The sudden movement rouses him more fully, until he is staring at her back in utter shock.

"Peyton?" He asks in general confusion, clearly hungover from the night before. She turns to look at him over her shoulder and is taken aback by the utter confusion she sees on his face. She quickly becomes self-conscious and grabs her dress from the floor next to the bed, fumbling to put it back on. He's still staring at her bewildered. "What ha... I mean how di..." He trails off, pulling himself to a sitting position in bed and scratching the back of his head. "Um... I mean... did we... you know?" He asks tentatively. She can tell he knows the answer to his question, but needs the validation. Blushing a deep read, she slowly nods.

He eyes close in despair and he runs his hands through his hair. "Shit." He mumbles to himself. He scans the room for his boxers and pulls them on, then proceeds to pace his side of the room, for a moment seeming to forget Peyton was even there. Meanwhile, Peyton finishes dressing herself, kicking herself internally for not leaving the night before.

What did she think? That one drunken night would fix everything between them? That he would magically be cured of his broken heart over Lindsey? Of course not. She hadn't really have time to think much of anything last night after she gave into him. Just hoped for the best. Clearly that wasn't the case. She could tell from his face that he regretted last night. He hadn't quite found the words to express that yet and she was pretty sure she didn't want to hear them.

"Luke, I can just go..." She starts to say, but he cuts her off, stopping his pacing to look up at her.

"Look Peyton, I don't know how last night happened. But it was a mistake. One I regret. Completely."

"Luke, I'm sorry you're hurting after everything with Lindsey. I really truly am..."

"You should be! It's your fault she left. None of this would ever have happened if you never came back from LA," he yells, exasperated. He starts pacing again, running his hands through his hair. Again he stops and looks at her. For the second time, Blue meets Green and her breath catches in her throat. The intensity with which he looks at her always makes her heart race, even if this time the inensity is with anger and accusation. "I wish...I wish you'd never come back."

Yep. She should have just left when she had the chance. She knew he'd be confused in the morning, maybe even upset. But anger wasn't an emotion of his she was expecting. Did he not remember the way he dragged her back into his bed last night, and how she was the one who tried (to no avail) to fight him off? How could last night have meant nothing to him at all? With all of their history flooding back, it could never be "just sex". Now she's hurt and trying to figure out the best way to escape without completely falling apart. She lowers her eyes and ends their staring contest, turning swiftly and walking outside through his bedroom door.

She heads straight for home, careful to keep her head lowered in case she raninto anyone she knew. If he thought last night was such a collossal mistake, then she'd do her part to make sure nobody saw her leaving his house. Wouldn't want to be pegged as the "rebound girl" from whatever epic romance Lucas and Lindsey had had in this town before she'd returned home. The kind she and Lucas were supposed to have. "Don't cry" she instructs herself, picking up the pace on her walk home.

Not until she gets there does she let it out. And she lets it all out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Awww baby shhhh!" Brooke coos to baby Angie in the back seat. Since her surgery, she had been so fussy, the only thing that ever gets her to nap is riding around Tree Hill in the car, letting the movement of the car and the quiet noises of the road lull her back to sleep. This morning she'd been particularly unsettled, taking to screaming her head off from the second she woke up, yanking at Brooke's hair, and throwing every item of food Brooke placed in front of her onto the floor. She was surprised anyone in the neighborhood had slept through it. Actually, she was surprised that Peyton had slept through it. Her blonde best friend and housemate was usually right up with Brooke as soon as the baby woke up, helping her in any way possible. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Peyton at all this morning before she'd left the house, rushing into the car to get Angie to calm down. Where could Blondie be?

Meanwhile, Angie was still screaming her little lungs out in the back of the car. No amount of driving would end this fit today, apparently. "Hey baby, let's go see what uncle Lucas is up to, hmm?" she says, turning the car in the direction of his house. He too had been so good to her lately with the baby. He'd usually be up to a visit from Brooke and Angie, even so early in the day.

And then she saw it. The famous Comet, parked right around the corner from... Lucas' house?! The revelation surprised Brooke. What could Peyton be doing there? Something about it gave Brooke a little thrill. Maybe Blondie and Broody were finally working out their differences. After all, Lindsey had left. As much as she'd liked Lindsey, she knew Lucas was still in love with Peyton. He was just too stubborn to admit it. The couple had been through a lot over the years; back and forth hurt feelings, never ready at the same time to try to make it work. Well, she wasn't about to be the one to walk in on them doing... whatever it was they were doing. For the 100th time. Smirking to herself, she heads back around the block, hoping Angie will calm down eventually so she could head home and wait for Peyton.

Finally, she's able to go home. She pulls slowly into the driveway, careful not to wake the baby up again. She shuts off the car, gets out and walks around to the back passenger side to take her sleeping girl out of the carseat. She holds her close, breathing in deeply to catch that pure baby smell. "I'm sure going to miss you, little girl," she whispers, kissing the top of her head. She shifts the baby to her side to dig through her purse for the house keys. Unfortunately, the movement wakes her up. Angie promptly starts to whine. A whine that slowly turns into a full on crying fit all over again. "Shh shh baby girl, mommy's got you," she says, bouncing Angie lightly, "I know, I know you're hurting." Finally Brooke is able to get the front door open, entering the house with the crying girl.

Make that two crying girls.

Brooke enters the house to find Peyton crumpled on the floor at the foot of the couch, holding herself and crying harder than she's seen her cry in a while. But how is she here if her car is at Lucas'...? "Honey, I'll be right back," Brooke calls to Peyton as she rushes further into the house with Angie. She quickly warms up a bottle of formula, gives the baby a quick dose of baby Tylenol for her scar pain and plops her in her crib with the bottle. She grabs the monitor and quickly runs back to the living room to comfort a crying Peyton.

She joins her best friend on the floor, heaving the girl up so her head is in her lap. She strokes her hair and rubs her arms and waits for her to ride out her sobs. She's known Peyton long enough to know not to ask her what's wrong. When she calms down, they'll talk. Finally, Peyton sits up, wipes her eyes, and looks at Brooke. Brooke leans over to grab the tissue box from the coffee table, offering it to her friend. Peyton blows her nose and gets up to throw out the tissue. Brooke moves herself from the floor to the couch, where Peyton returns to join her. Brooke looks sadly at her friend and reaches out to cup her face with her hand. "I'm so sorry, Peyt.." she starts, but the truth is she's not yet sure what she's sorry for. This is not what she was expecting to come home to. Peyton leans over and hugs Brooke fiercely. When she lets go, Brooke pulls back and puts her hand on her friends shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Peyton takes a deep breath, mustering the courage to retell the events from last night. "I was leaving the office at TRIC and I saw Lucas, drunk and half asleep at the bar. So I took him home! I was just trying to help...," Peyton's voice cracks on the last word and starts to lose her composure again.

"I saw your car there earlier. I was driving around with Angie, trying to get her to calm down and we were going to go visit him. But then I saw your car and I just assumed you two were..." She could tell she struck a nerve with that assumption, "Oh Peyt, you guys did it, didn't you?" Brooke questions, pretty confident she already knew the answer and silently kicking herself for getting excited about the prospects of the reunited couple. Clearly it hadn't turned out as well as she'd thought.

Peyton calms down again and nods, answering Brooke's question. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wanted to help him home. I knew how heartbroken he was. I was just trying to be a good friend. I got him into bed and he kept grabbing at me and I swatted him off. He was drunk! I was about to leave. But then, he grabbed my wrist, and looked at me. Like really looked at me. He begged me not to go. In that moment, he didn't seem so drunk anymore. Like he really wanted me to stay," she pauses and takes a deep breath, "clearly I was wrong."

Brooke just looks sadly at her friend, unsure of what to say. Clearly there's more to this story, otherwise Peyton would still be naked in Lucas' bed and not crying on their living room floor.

"Brooke, it was like we'd never stopped. Like we'd had sex the day before, not 3+ years ago. And it's not just the sex. I just our connection come back. I thought maybe he really did want me again after reading his book..." Once again Peyton trails off into sobs. When she stops she looks up at Brooke. "He called it a mistake. A mistake he regretted. A mistake, Brooke! There's no misunderstanding that. He doesn't love me anymore. He loves Lindsey. Now I know."

Brooke was completely at a loss. She takes her crying friend into her arms and lets her ride out her misery. She's sad for Peyton and mostly furious at Lucas. What an idiot. There's no way he was so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing. Selfish boy. Drunk, horny, and lonely and goes after the one girl who should not be the victim of his rebound feelings. They were Lucas and Peyton. She was once the third wheel to their unbreakable love. They were meant to be together, it's the way it's supposed to be. Or was at least. He might have been with Lindsey, but his heart was always in some way with Peyton. How could he just brush it off as a mistake?


End file.
